1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to a computerized library circulation system for facilitating check-in/check-out procedures and maintaining current information files on the status of library items and patrons.
2. Prior Art
In the area of public lending libraries, it has been found that the demand placed on them and their circulation has increased considerably faster than the population. For example, in certain suburban areas the circulation of the library has been approximately six books per year for every man, woman and child in the county. The increased demand for facilities, acquisition of books, and public services--all within budgetary limitations--has caused the public libraries to look more and more toward automation. This is because the professional library staff has found itself extensively involved in clerical tasks which is a detriment to the functions of cataloging, research and acquisition.
Partially automated library systems are presently available. However, these systems which employ computer or microfilming techniques are highly inefficient, primarily due to the large number of manual steps required in their operation. For example, if a computer is used, a print-out is periodically provided to the library which contains a record of delinquent patrons, i.e., patrons whose overdue fines exceed some predetermined limit, for example, $5.00. In a large library system, such a list may contain in excess of 10,000 listings. It is presently necessary for the librarian to manually look up the number of each patron checking out a book to see if his card number is on the delinquent card list. The time required and the tediousness of the process usually makes it difficult, if not impossible, for the librarian to make such a manual check. In most county libraries, an estimated 10% of the total registered patrons are delinquent. This may entail fees of almost %50,000 owed to the library. Such fees are largely uncollected simply because of the time required to check the listing for each transaction.
Present day library systems such as "Regiscope" or "Recordex" employ filming processes, together with T-card (transaction card) identifying means. In these systems, a 51 column Hollerith pre-punched card is placed in the pocket of each book. Each library user, or patron, carries his own identification card. When a patron desires to check out a book, his card together with the Hollerith T-card is photographed with a "Regiscope" camera. The microfilm record is then stored and provides the only complete record of the transaction. Later, if a book does not come in on time, this film must be searched frame by frame to find the patron's name and address, The librarian must then check the recently returned books and the book shelves to see if the book has been returned. If the book is not found, an overdue notice is typed and sent to the patron.
The reserve book procedure of present day library systems is also cumbersome. A patron desiring to reserve a book fills out a reserve request card which is placed in a visual file reader which is maintained at the circulation desk. Thus, every time a book is returned, the title must be manually checked against the visual file listing.
Additional disadvantages of the present day off-line and partially automated computerized library systems are readily apparent. Overdue fines must be computed manually when a book is returned and the collections must then be recorded by the desk clerk. Each patron card must be examined for expiration, a step which is often omitted, especially during busy library hours. Further, statistical information concerning patron and book usage is limited to raw transaction counts by each branch library.